


喜欢你就是要欺负你

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [55]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Kaká, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	喜欢你就是要欺负你

聚餐的时候Cris极力怂恿Guti把那包芥末酱加到盛有酱汁的小盘里，好让Ricardo沾着巴西烤肉吃下去。  
Guti皮笑肉不笑：“你怎么不自己做？”  
“那怎么行！”Cris大手一挥：“我不能抢了老大您的风光啊！”  
Guti远远的看见Ricardo正端着盘子和Raul聊天， 对Cris的捣蛋行为浑然不觉。Guti在心里叹了口气，转过头用肯定的语气说：“你是喜欢Kaka吧。”  
被踢爆小心思的Cris瞬间涨红了脸：“我不是我没有你别瞎说啊！”  
Guti无语，他想告诉Cris这种吸引人家注意的方式真的又俗套又低龄，Ricardo至今没有打爆Cris脑袋的原因也非常明显了，为什么当事人就是察觉不到呢？  
性格向来直来直去的金狼破天荒的对这个问题很有耐心，正想着如何委婉的教Cris正确追人方式的时候，猛然看到Raul拿着一杯酒，微笑着走过来。  
Guti心中警铃大作，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把手中的酒瓶塞到Cris怀中。“嗨，Rulo,”他热情的凑上去：“你们聊完啦？”  
Raul依旧笑着，却答非所问：“今晚没有喝酒吗？”  
“禁酒三周，我哪敢违背你的命令。”Guti撒谎不打草稿，卖队友毫不留情。  
Cris很尴尬，这酒瓶丢也不是，拿着也不是，只能尽可能把缩在Guti的身后，祈祷队长没有看到自己。  
但是他完全忽略了两个人的体型差异，Raul清冷的声音很快响起：“Cris？你躲什么呀？”  
“没，没什么......”Cris小声说，思考着如何维护他滴酒不沾的人设。  
“我刚要说，Kaka正找你呢。”  
Cris的眼睛都亮了，如获大赦的拔腿就溜。Raul看着那孩子兴奋的跑远，回头对Guti说：“今晚就破例吧。”  
他递过手中的酒杯，眼里一片温柔。Guti比Cris更兴奋，飞快的在他的唇上啄了一口，然后对着酒杯一饮而尽。  
芥末特有的辛辣味在口腔中爆开，直冲眼睛和鼻腔，上一秒还满心欢喜的金狼此刻连脏话都骂不出来，只能不停的咳嗽和打喷嚏，表情相当扭曲。  
得逞的Raul深藏功与名。

“Kaka，听队长说你找我！”  
Ricardo点点头：“刚刚烤好的巴西烤肉，你不是说你喜欢吃吗，我特意给你留了一块。”  
天啊！Kaka对我真好！他就是最好的！Cris压制住旋转跳跃尖叫闭眼的冲动，在心里感动的泪流满面，完全忘了他五分钟前还坚持喜欢你就要欺负你的弱智套路，想都没想就咬了一大口。

那天晚上，他和Guti什么东西都没吃，只喝了四大杯水。


End file.
